Justice League: All The World's A Stage
by nickcymru
Summary: Lex Luthor offers the Justice League invaluable information that could change the world forever. However it comes at a price as Lex becomes the most wanted man in the galaxy. Can the Justice League keep Lex alive long enough to obtain this information? Find out as the Justice League take on the greatest escort mission of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**JLA: All The World's A Stage**

Lex Luthor stood on top of the LexCorp Tower, his main skyscraper within the city of Metropolis. He stood there, absorbing the blinking lights of the city he called his home, the city that he wanted to belong to him. However it already belonged to another, a Man of Steel, his greatest rival. The night was cold and crisp and he did not stand alone. Behind him stood a male camera man and a female reporter, eagerly awaiting his statement. The camera was rolling and the reporter urged an answer with a repeat of the question.

"Mr. Luthor. You say LexCorp is finished? Tell us more about the end of your company."

Lex grinned and licked his lips. He turned to them, wearing the same wicked grinning, striking fear as sharp as blades into their hearts. Even the audiences from behind the television sets could feel the chill.

"All the world's a stage," he replied.

"Mr. Luthor?"

Without a hint of hesitation he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a hand gun, shooting the reporter in the head. Audiences gasped in horror as he executed the woman. He lifted his arms in the air, letting the gun slip out of his hand, dropping to the ground.

"Come get me Superman," he said smiling.

Within three seconds Lex received a lightning fast punch to the face, the attacker no more than a red and blue blur. Once Lex was down the blur became a person, a giant of a man with an unforgettable attire wearing an unforgettable symbol. The 'S' on his chest consumed the camera before he reached down to the reporter, hoping that she was still alive. It was to late, she didn't stand a chance. The shot was straight to the head. It was cold blooded murder for the whole world to witness. Superman inspected the head wound and closed his eyes in anguish. His fists clenched and he rose to his feet, towering over Lex as he laid on the floor, licking the warm blood from his lips. Superman flashed to him, picking him up by the scruff of his trench coat, lifting him off the ground.

"Have you lost your mind Lex? Why did you do this?" he roared.

"I'd like to speak to my attorney," he said with a smile.

Superman delivered a gut crunching blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The blow would have sent Lex off the rooftop and crashing through a building or two but Superman kept a hold of him, knowing that a human wouldn't survive that. A flash of light appeared from behind Superman but he knew it was no threat. It was the light of their teleporter from the Watch Tower. Out from energy came Batman and he immediately went over to Superman. Batman rested his arm on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Superman. There is more to this than meets the eye."

"Ah, Batman. So nice of you to join us," said Lex.

Superman smacked him across the face.

"He's going to jail and for good this time," said Superman

"On the contrary Superman. Your friend is right. The reporters death was not in vain."

"Spit it out Luthor," Batman snapped.

Lex looked over to the camera man who was still rolling. The feed was live and the world was watching.

"Listen carefully. I would like to cut a deal to ease the consequences of my actions. Let's cut out the middle man, this deal is for you Superman, you and your friends. I want a trial, I want a sentence, just like any normal free man of America. In return for a fair trial I will offer you the most valuable information the Justice League could ever possess."

Superman and Batman looked at each other in confusion. Batman's white eyes tightened as he folded his arms.

"Once my trial is over I will give you full access to the LexCorp database. You will need a password which only I know..." he looked at Batman smiling. "That means you will not break it Batman. Don't even try."

Batman grumbled.

"What are you talking about Lex? What's on this database?" Superman asked.

"Batman, remember when your cave was broken in to? Remember the database you kept on your own allies?"

Batman was growing frustrated. Lex was a genius just like himself but he couldn't figure out the mind games being played here.

"The Legion of Doom had a lot of fun with that."

Superman remembered it well. Batman had kept a database containing dangerous information about the Justice League. Batman had created scenario's to deal with each member in case they went rogue. The Legion of Doom exploited this, almost taking out the entire League.

"I've created my very own database for all the villains you have ever fought. How to defeat them, where their lairs are hidden away. With this information you could clean up the entire planet, even the entire galaxy."

There was a silence between the three of them. Lex was still being held up in the air by Superman and he wore a giant grin. Lex's plan was broadcast all over the world and watched by more than just your every day citizens. The very villains' Lex planned to expose were also watching.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm getting old Batman. Old and bored of constant failure to claim the world as my own. What difference does it make if I'm sitting in my office or a prison cell? Neither are the throne I desire or will ever claim."

The LexCorp Tower exploded with life as helicopters flew over it, spot lights swarming the rooftop. Metropolis S.W.A.T followed from the stairs bringing with them the district attorney. Superman put Lex to the ground but kept a hold of him. Two armed police seized him and cuffed him. Superman let go and turned around to be greeted by the district attorney. The DA reached his hand out to Superman to shake it and Superman complied. He offered the same to Batman but he didn't respond and cast his famous glare.

"Superman, Batman, glad to see you here. Luthor will go down for this and I'm going to make sure it is as soon as possible. We'll take it from here."

"Wait," Batman added. "He's staying with us until the trial date is set."

"That's not how things work Batman. The law is the law."

"Luthor's a dead man if he goes with you. Don't you see what he's doing here?"

Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Luthor just became the most wanted man in the galaxy and he's using us as his bodyguards."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lex went into custody without any resistance. The two guards led him back inside the LexCorp building while they waited for the district attorney to finish speaking with Superman and Batman.

"Listen. I understand your concern Batman but I have a job to do. We don't make the rules."

Batman didn't like this one bit. He stormed away, grumbling to himself, leaving Superman to wrap up the discussion. The DA brushed his hair back with his hands, diverting his stare away from The Dark Knight. Superman noticed his unease.

"Don't worry about him," he said and sighed as his eyes caught a glimpse of the executed woman on the ground. Lex had gone to far on this one. Superman had witnessed countless loss of life during his time on Earth but never had he seen such a cold, calculated execution. He knew he had lost his temper, beating on Lex and usually Superman was able to keep his emotions in check. He already knew that Batman was going to lecture him once they were alone.

"Take Lex to the prescient. Keep him under watch at all times. Have at least a dozen armed guards watching his cell. If Batman is right about his plan then he will be in constant danger from now on."

The DA nodded nervously. He was smart enough to see Batman's concerns but his hands were tied.

"The next time you move him I want to know. I'll assemble a team to escort him in case there is an attack," Superman added.

"Who do you think we'll be dealing with?"

Superman answered honestly.

"It could be anyone, anything."

The DA swallowed and nodded. He left Superman and took his team into the tower to prep Lex for transportation. Superman turned around to see Batman standing over the victim, watching as the paramedics placed a sheet over her. The blood from the head wound seeped through as they picked her up on a stretcher and took her away. The rooftop only had a handful of people left to keep an eye on things. Superman walked over to Batman who was shaking his head.

"Are you okay Bruce?"

"I don't like this Clark. I don't know what to expect from here."

He paced around, his mind rattled with frustration. Lex had gotten to him somehow and that annoyed him even more.

"I'm going to try and get into that database. I won't lecture you but keep it under control next time you use Lex as a punching bag."

Superman nodded in agreement and Batman left the rooftop, heading inside. He didn't want to leave Lex unguarded so he knew he needed help. Within a flash he flew to his apartment and back and received his ear piece that connected to the Watch Tower.

"Watch Tower. This is Superman."

The response was instant.

"Yes Clark I'm here," answered Wonder Woman. "I can't believe Lex has gone this far."

Wonder Woman was in her costume, ready for battle if necessary. Fortunately she was already in the tower helping Batman with some modifications.

"He's up to something. Batman is already trying to figure it out. I'm going to stay here and watch Lex."

"Good idea, what do you want me to do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Watch Earth. Make sure no unexpected guests come down here. Also try and contact the others."

"I know Hal is pre-occupied elsewhere but I'll see who I can find. Diana out."

Superman flew up above LexCorp tower and surveyed the area. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Superman knew he had to exercise some patience.

An old television ran a distorted feed of the news. Lex was giving his speech to Batman and Superman on what he had to offer.. The television was shrouded in darkness and one chair was in front of it. Sat there was a woman with white make-up and pig tails. She hummed to herself, uninterested, fidgeting with her feet. Lex mentioned his bargaining chip and suddenly she stopped what she was doing and leaned closer.

"I've created my very own database for all the villains you have ever fought. How to defeat them, where their lairs are hidden away..."

The woman shot out of her seat, holding her hand over her mouth in shock. She darted into the darkness, screaming a name.

"Mister Jay! Mister Jay! Mister Jay!"

Her voice trailed off into the darkness and for a few seconds there was silence. Suddenly the room filled with faint laugh that grew into a manic cackle.


End file.
